yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic
| romaji = Difōmā | trans = Deformer | fr_name = Morphtronique | de_name = Morphtronische | it_name = Morfotronico | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Dipomeo | ko_trans = Deformer | pt_name = Morfotrônico(a) | es_name = Morfotrónico | other_names = ; Croatian : Morftronski ; Thai : ดีฟรอม์เมอร์ | sets = * Crossroads of Chaos * Crimson Crisis * Raging Battle * Ancient Prophecy * The Shining Darkness * Extreme Victory * Secrets of Eternity | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Morphtronic", known as "Deformer" ( Difōmā) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of Machine-Type monsters debuting in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's that are used by Leo and was introduced in Crossroads of Chaos. They are depicted in how they "morph" when they change their Battle Position, which changes their effect and appearance (humanoid form in Attack Position; item form in Defense Position). They transform into small "electronic" household items, like magnets and mobile phones. Despite their appearances, "Morphtronics" are not all Machine-Type monsters and they also represent a wide array of Attributes. Playing Style "Morphtronics" are low in Level and have low ATK and DEF but many have effects that can rapidly boost their collective power. Amassing enough collective power, "Morphtronics" can produce powerful OTKs and strong defensive locks. A common strategy for using "Morphtronics" is the "Morphtronic" Direct Attack OTK. This strategy focuses on using "Celfon" to swarm the field. The play style finishes the game after swarming by switching "Boarden", from Defense Position to Attack Position (allowing "Morphtronic" monsters to attack directly), for a one turn kill. Together, "Radion", "Boomboxen", "Boarden" and "Celfon" deal exactly 8000 direct damage. With the help of the swarming effect from "Celfon" and the attack negation effect of"Boomboxen", these four "Morphtonics" should be fairly easy to get out given the right probabilities due to the effect of "Celfon". Another way to OTK which is often faster than the above mentioned one if you draw the right hand, is the "Morphtronic" Synchro OTK. Using "Power Tool Dragon" equipped with "Double Tool C&D", attack directly for 3300 damage. Then attack directly again this time with "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" for 5400 damage to win. This may sound like a challenge to pull off, but with the right resources it is easily possible. By recycling your Tuners with "Morphtronic Repair Unit" and "Junk Box" you can Summon the necessary Synchro Monsters to win. In order for this OTK to work, your opponent must, of course, have no monsters and defensive Spell and Trap Cards. All of these locks, even the worst, shut down nearly all of your opponent's attack options. With these locks it is very easy for "Morphtronics" to perform an OTK as their attack position effects can all be used at once by switching them to Attack Position, such as "Boarden" being able to protect other "Morphtronic" monsters while it is in Defense Position, and switching to Attack Position, allowing all the "Morphtronic" monsters to attack directly. With cards such as "Morphtronic Map" and "Morphtronic Clocken", Morph Counters can turn into lots of damage for your opponent. A good way to deposit Morph Counters into "Morphtronic Map" is through cards like "Gadget Driver", "Morphtronic Monitron", "Book of Moon", "Enemy Controller", "Stumbling", "Spirit Burner" and "Windstorm of Etaqua". "Labyrinth of Nightmare" is good way of getting Morph Counters and catching your opponent off guard if you activate it during their End Phase. With these Spells and Traps, all the counters put on "Morphtronic Map" can aid an OTK if you are unable to have all four essential "Morphtronic" monsters for the direct attack OTK. Morphtronic Burn "Morphtronic" monsters make an efficient burn Deck when used correctly. A "Morphtronic" burn Deck relies on using two "Morphtronic Magnens" to create an efficient lock-down which allows you to perform the rest of the burning correctly. On the note of protection, you may also want to have a couple "Morphtronic Forcefields" face-down for some extra defenses. Also, a "Morphtronic Cameran" in Defense Position will help keep your other "Morphtronic" monsters safe. As for the actual burning, your main forces are "Morphtronic Clocken" and "Morphtronic Datatron". While in Defense Position you can place one morph counter on "Clocken" each turn, and when you have enough counters you can tribute "Clocken" for 1000 points of damage per counter. "Datatron", on the other hand, deals damage each turn. While in Attack Position you can Tribute another "Morphtronic" monster to deal 600 points of damage, and while in Defense Position "Datatron" does 300 points of damage each turn. For quick use of these abilities, use "Gadget Driver". In the end, your field should end up with two "Magnen", one "Clocken", one "Datatron" and one "Cameran", all in Defense Position. In your Spell and Trap Card Zone you should have two "Forcefields", one "Morphtronic Bind" and a "Dark Bribe". Morphtronic Equip The classical idea of "Morphtronics" is the way that Leo from the 5D's anime uses them. This way is by fully utilizing Equip Spell Cards. The main monsters for this type of Deck are "Power Tool Dragon" and the "Morphtronic Vacuumen". Once again, like the burn Deck, "Forcefield" and "Cameran" are quite useful for defense. For attack, your main power will be "Morphtronic Videon" who gains a extra 800 attack for card equipped to it. The effect of "Power Tool" lets you search for Equip Spell Cards from your Deck. "Vacuumen" has two uses of equipping. While in Defense Position you can steal one of your opponents monsters and equip it to "Vacuumen" and in Attack Position you can get rid of a card equipped to "Vacuumen" to deal 500 points of damage to your opponent. Another good card to use with "Power Tool Dragon" is "Power Break". It is a Trap card that returns up to 3 Equip Spell Cards from your field or Graveyard to your Deck, allowing you to utilize the effect of "Power Tool Dragon" again. In addition to that, your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each Equip Spell Card returned. Another good combo is to use "Jinzo" and "Power Tool Dragon". If You manage to get "Jinzo" out on the field them you can use "Power Tool Dragon" to help get "Amplifier" equipped to "Jinzo", and then you have 2 powerful monsters on the field and it stops your opponent from using Traps. Morphtronic OTK The "Morphtronic" OTK Deck is by far one the most popular of the "Morphtronic" Decks because it is one of the fastest and most consistent. The main monsters used in this type of Deck are "Morphtronic Boarden", "Morphtronic Radion", and "Morphtronic Boomboxen". "Morphtronic" OTK relies on having all of the above monsters on the field in Attack Position and attacking your opponent directly using the Attack Position effect of "Boarden". "Morphtronic Forcefield" will come in handy as well as "Morphtronic Bind". One of the most versatile parts of this Deck is "Boarden". The Defense Position effect of "Boarden" means that no "Morphtronic" monsters can be destroyed by battle. Morphtronic Sync/Burn Lock This Deck Type takes into account all of the above but focuses on locking down your opponent's attacks by swarming with "Morphtronic Celfon" and locking with "Morphtronic Magnen" and "Morphtronic Boarden". At the same time, Tuner monsters like "Morphtronic Scopen" will help if you combine them with multiple "Morphtronic Repair Units" and "Celfons"; it becomes possible to Synchro Summon many times in a turn. You can combine many combos with the "Morphtronics" as there are vast swarming possibilities, and their respective effects can cause trouble for your opponent, especially when combined with Synchro Monsters. Morphtronic Synchro The "Morphtronic" Synchro Deck is the fastest of the "Morphtronic" Decks. "Morphtronics" currently have three Tuner monsters: "Morphtronic Scopen", "Morphtronic Remoten" and "Morphtronic Lantron". "Scopen" and "Remoten" are Level 3 and are completely different from each other. While in Attack Position, "Scopen" can Special Summon any Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand and while in Defense Position it is treated as a Level 4 monster. "Remoten", on the other hand, can (while in Attack Position) banish a "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard to add another "Morphtronic" monster of the same Level from your Deck to your hand. While in Defense Position, you can send a "Morphtronic" from your hand to the Graveyard to get a "Morphtronic" of the same Level from the Graveyard into your hand. Both of these effects have their own uses, while neither is particularly better than the other. "Lantron" can protect you from the damage you take from opponent's card effects while in Attack Position and from battle damage while in Defense Position. It's Level 1 Tuner monster so if you have "Power Tool Dragon" on your side of the field you can Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon". "Scopen" provides faster Deck speed, but both should be used in a Synchro Deck. "Scopen" allows for easy Level 7 Synchro Summoning with his Attack Position effect and if you have a "Gadget Driver" you can then use its Defense Position ability for a Level 8 Synchro Summon. "Remoten", while not as fast, is equally as powerful, especially later in the game. "Scopen" is best for early game and "Remoten" tends to be more useful mid to late game. "Remoten" is especially useful when your hand is out of usable Level 4 "Morphtronic" monsters, which tend to be the backbone of the "Morphtronic" Synchro Deck. Once again, like every other "Morphtronic" Deck, "Celfon" is invaluable. "Boarden" also might come in handy as a good back up plan and for Level 6 Synchro Monsters. Don't worry about many "Morphtronic" Defense cards ("Morphtransition", etc.) even though "Morphtronic Barrier" may prove useful. "Morphtronic Accelerator" is always useful and is very important. "Junk Box" will also prove useful. Morphtronic Quickdraw "Morphtronic Quickdraw" Decks rely on using "Quickdraw Synchron" to get out the "Warrior" monsters. The main focus of the Deck is to get out "Road Warrior" so you can Special Summon most of the "Morphtronics". With the swarming power of "Morphtronic Celfon" and "Morphtronic Cameran" getting out "Road Warrior" and the other "Warriors" is easy. This Deck can also run Xyz Monsters with ease. Weaknesses Due to these monster's effects depending on what Battle Position they are in, cards like "Final Attack Orders" and "Level Limit - Area A" will destroy their play style. Also, since almost every "Morphtronic" monster is Level of 3 or lower, cards like "Infinite Dismissal", "Nanobreaker" and "Possessed Dark Soul" would help prevent the opponent from swarming you with them. "Deck Devastation Virus", "Power Filter" and "King Tiger Wanghu" will completely cripple you due to the fact that all "Morphtronic" monsters have less than 1500 ATK. "Skill Drain" and "Mind Drain" also threatens heavily against their monster effect reliance, as does "Effect Veiler". Since nearly all "Morphtronic" monsters are Machine-Type monsters, "System Down" is an extremely dangerous card for this Deck. Furthermore it would also render cards like "Junk Box" and "Machine Assembly Line" useless. As most commonly used "Morphtronic" monsters are Machine-Type monsters, "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can severely cripple a good field of "Morphtronic" monsters. "Power Tool Dragon" and "Morphtronic Forcefield" cannot prevent this because they are all being used as Fusion Material Monsters. There are also a lot of Equip Spell Cards in this series and the "Morphtronics" will often rely on them for big plays. This can be hampered with cards like "Dark Highlander", "Eternal Rest", "Really Eternal Rest", "The Emperor's Holiday", "Armored Glass", "Armor Break", "Disarmament" and "Collected Power". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes